


Pregnant

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Distension, Enemas, Established Relationship, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Rhett really wants to get Link pregnant. Link has an idea for making him look pregnant.Prompt: Pregnancy





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019! 
> 
> Let's fuck up some shit!

“Wanna get you pregnant,” Rhett growled as he ground his hips roughly against Link. 

Link, lying on his back, hands tangled in Rhett’s hair, huffed out a laugh. “Well we can keep trying but I’m not sure how fertile I am,” he said as Rhett mouthed at his throat. 

Rhett was already panting heavily as he thrust Link’s pants halfway down his legs and pawed blindly at his hole. “I’m serious,” he said against Link’s lips. “I wanna fill you with our babies… watch you get big…”

Link groaned as Rhett probed at his asshole with dry fingers. “Woah there buddy, there’s lube in my dresser,” he said as he pushed gently on Rhett’s chest. 

The bed dipped as Rhett rolled off and got to his feet. Link quickly wriggled out of his jeans while Rhett was across the room and pulled off his shirt for good measure. 

“No condom,” Rhett grinned as he settled back on the bed between Link’s legs.

“We haven’t used condoms in years,” Link pointed out. 

“Cause I’m gonna get you pregnant,” Rhett muttered as he stuffed a pillow under Link’s hips. “This’ll help too.”

“Sure…” Link said skeptically, and relaxed as Rhett started stuffing fingers into his hole. 

“On your side,” Rhett said when he was satisfied Link was prepped.

Link didn’t even bother asking why, he just did as he was told and rolled into his right side. Rhett lay down behind him like they were spooning and guided his cock through Link’s entrance. He put a hand purposefully on Link’s belly and started thrusting; gentle at first but he was soon pounding into him like his life depended on it.

“Can’t wait for your belly to get big with my baby,” Rhett growled directly into Link’s ear. 

Link was happy to indulge Rhett’s fantasy, though he didn’t really understand it. He muttered words of encouragement back at him - at least as much as he could with Rhett’s punishing pace. 

Rhett moved his still slick hand to Link’s cock and started stroking vigorously. Link was already close and he came moments later in Rhett’s hand. 

Rhett’s muttering had become incoherent, but he continued fucking Link at that angle. He was relentless, almost feral, and Link soon felt him coming inside him. 

Link barely had a chance to recover before Rhett pulled out and rolled him onto his back. “Elevate your hips baby,” he said, shoving the pillow back under Link’s butt.

Link was too wrecked to argue. He lay panting on his back as Rhett curled up beside him and rested his head on Link’s belly. 

Several minutes passed before Link was able to speak again. “Well that was different,” Link said, keeping his voice neutral in case Rhett thought he was making fun of him.

“Sorry,” Rhett said sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t freak you out. It was just an idea I had and in the heat of the moment… you know.”

“It’s okay, just a surprise,” Link shrugged. He pulled the pillow out from under his hips and put it behind his head. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rhett laughed. 

“Well you can do it again if you want,” Link said, running his hands through Rhett’s hair. “Actually,” he added, struck with sudden inspiration, “ have an idea.”

-o-o-

Three days later Link was lying on his back on Rhett’s bed, his t-shirt pushed up to his armpits, while Rhett stared at his already bloated stomach.

“I haven’t even started yet, and look at you!” Rhett marveled. “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.”

“I’ve been drinking Coke all day,” Link grinned. “Wanted to get a head start.”

Rhett was practically vibrating with excitement. He helped Link pull off his sweatpants and roll onto his side. Link had taken the liberty of lubing his hole, so it was already slick when Rhett pushed a finger inside. 

“Already wet for me baby?” Rhett purred in his ear, before inserting the enema nozzle. 

Link braced himself. He’d had enemas before but they’d been strictly medicinal, and never so large. He avoided looking as Rhett attached the bag of liquid to the protruding hose and released the valve.

Cold liquid rushed into his ass and started to fill his bowels. “Oh my gosh.”

“Are you okay?” Rhett said, coming into Link’s line of sight, still holding the bag of liquid.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just weird,” Link said. He couldn’t help looking at the emptying bag, visualizing the water flowing into him. 

“I have another bag, can you take it?” 

“I think so,” Link said before the first bag was even empty. He was starting to feel full, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

When the first bag was empty, Rhett disconnected it from the hose and got to work connecting the second one. Link could feel the liquid settling in his insides and his intestines starting to cramp. _ Maybe the second bag wasn’t such a good idea _, he thought to himself.

Link knew his face was sweating and the feeling in his stomach was getting worse. He wasn’t sure how much more of the bag was left but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it. 

“I don’t think I can do much more, man,” he said warily. “I’m not gonna be able to hold it.”

“There isn’t much left, you’re doing so well,” Rhett said encouragingly. The bed dipped as he sat down behind Link. He rubbed Link’s side gently before moving his hand to the front and resting it on Link’s protruding belly. “Oh my gosh Link, it’s so big.”

“Ooh! Careful!” Link warned. Even the little bit of pressure was almost too much for him. “Maybe I should lie on my back?”

Rhett nodded and placed a pillow on the bed behind Link’s butt. He kinked the hose to stop the flow of liquid and stood up to give Link more room. He let out a small gasp as Link rolled over and revealed the results of their effort.

Link looked down and could see nothing but belly. He didn’t exactly look ready to pop, but the protrusion was unmistakable. He rubbed his hand over it feeling almost proud. 

“Little more?” Rhett said, and released the hose at Link’s nod of approval. 

The rush of water took him by surprise. Somehow the new position made it feel more like the liquid was being pumped straight into his guts. He watched his stomach closely and was surprised to see it grow even more.

Rhett was practically giddy when the bag emptied and he stood back to observe their work. “Oh Link. Baby. Just look at you,” he gushed. He quickly pulled out the enema nozzle and replaced it with a lubed up butt plug to help Link hold in the liquid.

He slipped out of his clothes before sitting down on the bed beside Link. Neither Rhett nor Link could resist touching his abdomen, Link rubbing his hands up and down more thoroughly, aware of how much pressure he could take. 

“I’m not going to be able to hold this for long, so whatever you’re gonna do, do it quick,” Link said, giving Rhett’s leg an encouraging pat.

Rhett didn’t have to be told twice. He lay down next to Link, and placing a protective hand over his stomach, started kissing along his collar bone. “If I’d known how hot you would look I’d have knocked you up years ago,” Rhett said against Link’s skin.

“I was worried you wouldn’t find me attractive any more,” Link said, not hating the attention Rhett was giving him. He couldn’t hold back a giggle as Rhett started sucking on one nipple and fondling the other.

“Your tits are going to look so good when they’re full of milk,” Rhett growled, making Link blush. 

Link was relieved to see Rhett was taking his note about speed seriously. He moved to the foot of the bed and settled himself between Link’s legs. “I can’t wait to fuck you. You look so beautiful,” he said, looking Link over once more. 

“Okay okay, get on with it,” Link laughed.

Rhett pulled the plug out of Link’s ass and Link had to concentrate to hold the enema inside. It wasn’t threatening to come out just yet, but he could still feel the pressure in his bowels. Rhett hooked Link’s legs over his arms and leaned forward, placing extra strain on Link’s stomach but making it look even larger. He quickly replaced the plug with his cock and started fucking into him with a grunt.

“You’re so goddamn hot, carrying my baby inside of you. How did I get so lucky?” Rhett muttered to himself. 

Link reached for his own cock and gave it a few pumps, immediately regretting it. The pressure on his dick seemed to add to the pressure in his stomach and made the pain almost unbearable. Instead he used his hand to protect it, preventing Rhett from rubbing against him. He shook his head dismissively when Rhett gave him a questioning look.

Link could feel the liquid sloshing around in his stomach, Rhett’s dick moving through it and churning it up. It was one of the weirdest things he’d ever felt but not completely unpleasant. 

“Can I come on your bump?” Rhett panted between thrusts.

“Sure.”

Rhett pulled out (almost letting a spurt of water escape) and stroked his cock a few more times before he was spraying Link’s belly with hot white come. He moaned as he milked himself through the orgasm and the last few drops landed on Link’s skin.

“Ohmygod,” he muttered as he collapsed on the bed beside Link. He couldn’t resist touching Link’s belly one last time and spreading his come around. “Thank you,” he added sleepily.

Link didn’t have long to recover as the liquid in his intestines needed to be expelled _ soon _. He gave Rhett a quick peck and ran to the bathroom to let it all out. He’d never felt so relieved in his life as the water poured out of him. After a quick cleanup he returned to Rhett’s bedroom and lay down beside him. 

“Not pregnant huh?” Rhett said, patting Link’s belly.

“Nah, not this time,” Link replied, curling into Rhett’s side, “but we can keep trying.”


End file.
